bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Veggie Christmas
A Very Veggie Christmas is the first VeggieTales Christmas Album. Description Bob hosts a Christmas party, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. The food has not arrived yet, singers are running late, and people are making a mess of Bob's house! Bob removes the stains, Palmy arrives after the Grapes sang, the food arrives after While By My Sheep. Then things go right at the end. Songs #Talking Spoken by Bob, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa, Larry, Junior, The Sheep, Jean Claude, Phillipe, Christophe, Archibald and Manuel #Feliz Navidad Sung by Larry and Manuel the Date #More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior, Pa and the Sheep #The Boar's Head Carol Sung by Archibald Asparagus #Still More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry #Ring Little Bells Sung by Archibald Asparagus and Larry #Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Larry, Pa and Tom #Go Tell It On The Mountain Sung by Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Rosie Grape and Tom Grape #More Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior and Palmy #Angels We Have Heard On High Sung by Palmy and the Crowd #Vegetables Talk about Watching a Video Spoken by Bob, Jean Claude, Larry, Junior and Mr. Lunt #Can't Believe It's Christmas #Vegetables Talking During a Video Spoken by Bob, Junior, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt #Grumpy Kids #More Talking Spoken by Pa, Bob, Junior and the Sheep #Oh, Santa! #Even More Talking Spoken by Jean Claude, Phillipe, Larry, Christophe and Bob #He Is Born, The Holy Child Sung by The French Peas #Vegetables Talking to Sheep Spoken by Bob, Junior, The Sheep, Jimmy and Jerry # While By My Sheep Sung by Junior Asparagus and The Sheep # Vegetables Talking to a Polish Caterer Spoken by Bob, The Sheep, Archibald, Larry, Oscar, Jimmy and Jerry # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Sung by Oscar, Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Bob The Tomato and Junior Asparagus # Vegetables Tire of Talking Spoken by Pa, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Bob, Larry, Oscar and Archibald # The Big Medley! Sung by Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Mom Asparagus, & Archibald Asparagus # The End of the Talking! Spoken by Bob and Larry # Away in a Manger Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus Cast * Bridget Miller as Ma Grape & Rosie Grape * Chris Olsen as Christoff Pea * Heidi Landis as Ma Grape * Javier Alverez as Manuel * Jeff Morrow as Palmy * Ken Cavanough as Buzz Saw Louie* * Kristin Blegen as Laura Carrot* * Kurt Heinecke as Sheep #3 * Lesley Benodin as Lil' Pea* * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus & Mom Asparagus * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude Pea, the Peach*, Oscar the Polish Caterer, and Sheep #2. * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Phillipe Pea, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Percy Pea*, Silly Song Announcer*, Bank Robber (Scallion #1)*, and Sheep #1. * Big Idea Animators as "The Crowd" Fun Facts * On iTunes and other digital music sources, the audio for some talking parts is different: **The audience applauds after Grumpy Kids and Oh, Santa! which never happens on the physical CD version. ***The crowd cheering applause sound effect after Oh, Santa! is replaced with the applause clapping sound effect in the iTunes version. **Jimmy & Jerry Gourd ask Junior if they can count their sheep and Larry asks to use the bathroom. Junior's scream of "I called the coach!" is more sicker than his normal pitch on the CD. **Also, in the iTunes version, when Bob asks "Is everyone having a good time" after Palmy's song, everyone in the audience replies "YEAH!". This does not happen on the CD. *This marks the first speaking role for Phillipe (he doesn't appear in physical form until Very Silly Songs!). This also marks the last speaking role for Ma and Rosie Grape. *This also marks the first time Palmy (the palm tree from Larry's Lagoon) is officially named by the other characters, as well his last speaking role. *The audio quality in the entire soundtrack is somewhat grating at times, particularly the speaking tracks. Mike Nawrocki stated in the Little Drummer Boy commentary that they used a different recording, hence why they redid the audio for Eight Polish Christmas dishes. *This is the only album to have many different covers. The first cover was a reprint from The Toy That Saved Christmas, which came out a month before this album. **Some of the songs from this album were also originally heard in The Toy That Saved Christmas, despite the album being released a month after. *Even when the album along with the activity book were re-released in 1998, the pages inside the activity book were left unedited from the original 1996 release, while only the front and back covers of the activity book were different. *"While By My Sheep" and "Ring Little Bells" were later animated for the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!. *This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1997 Children Music's Album of the Year. *"Away in a Manger" and "He is Born, the Holy Child" were included as bonus features on The Star of Christmas. Alternate Covers AVeryVeggieChristmas-1998.png|First cover redesign AVeryVeggieChristmas2008.png|Second cover redesign Gallery *Alt. Gallery Lyrickstudiosveryveggiechristmasbackcover.jpg|First and Only Lyrick Studios CD Back cover redesign AVeryVeggieChristmasActivityBook1998.png AVeryVeggieChristmasActivityBookOriginal.png Background 14.1.png VeggieTales Pamphlet Back 001.png VVCActivityBook1.jpg VVCActivityBook2.jpg VVCActivityBook3.jpg VVCActivityBook4.jpg VVCActivityBook5.jpg VVCActivityBook6.jpg VVCActivityBook7.jpg VVCActivityBook8.jpg VVCActivityBook9.jpg VVCActivityBook10.jpg VVCActivityBook11.jpg VVCActivityBook12.jpg VVCActivityBook13.jpg VVCActivityBook14.jpg Category:Albums Category:Christmas Category:Activity Books